earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerrok
Basic Information *Name: Nerrok (Last name unknown) *Guild: Grey Tiger Tong *Title: Tiger Master, General *Alias: Boss *Game Name: Nerrok *Class: Hunter *Race: Orc *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown(late 20's/early 30's by estimation) *Height: Tall *Weight: Unknown *Build: Freakishly muscular *Hair: Black *Eyes: Red *Skin: Green *Alignment: True Neutral =Physical Description= Nerrok's size as far as height goes is that of a normal orc, perhaps even a bit shorter. But, through a combination of years of field training, combat and a general violence-centered lifestyle, he is in peak physical condition. Conan-esque would be a good adjective to describe his build and overall physique. His presence exudes Orcish masculinity, militarism and an aura of silent lethality; he keeps himself well-groomed, neat and clean, his war braids tight and beard trimmed into razor-like angles. Often when involved in overt company business the hunter is found in expensive custom-tailored suits and other fineries. When in combat or more "clandestine" operations involving his job, he's clad in a combination of chainmail, leather and the finest tactical gear that money can buy, and goblin engineering can produce. He's fond of axes, both large and small, and firearms of all shapes and sizes are a passion of his. It's rare that one or the other, or both, aren't on his person at any one time. All of the gear he's equipped with at any time looks well-cared for. He wordlessly gives the impression of one that is very comfortable, and very well practiced, with the art of taking life. =Personality= Nerrok is usually quiet and reserved, and even though he has a particularly long fuse sometimes his temper gets the best of him. He has been known to seek solitude on occassion, disliking crowds and those he doesn't know. Despite his outward appearance and the threatening presence he exudes, he's generally easy to get along with, granted one doesn't verbally or physically threaten/attack those that he considers friends or family, primarily other Tong members. If you're someone he trusts and respects, he's quick to make a joke and would do (almost) anything to see you happy. He thinks of Krelle like a daughter (even going so far as to get the official documentation to represent such), and would gladly lay down his life to protect her well-being, and annihilate anyone that would do her harm. Despite the fact he's made a very lucrative career out of killing people, most notabley Alliance, the cross-faction aspect of The Tong doesn't bother him in the slightest, and some of his closest friends are on "the other side of the fence"; he's hunting partners and excessive drinking buddies with Mr. Edwin Von Nacht, and looks to Tai Jiang like a blood-brother, even going so far as to be romantically linked to a human female for a time. =Skills= Engineering(skilled gunsmith, explosives expert), tracking, wilderness survival, navigation, espionage, long range/close quarter combat, smuggling, assassination; most if not all of this information is not known by the general public, though Nerrok's skillset runs the gamut of black ops in general. Current Status Nerrok makes his home in Orgrimmar in the Valley of Wisdom with his mate Ajeera and their infant son A'rok. Nerrok shares the duties of running Hordeside operations with the other two Tiger Masters; his adopted daughter Krelle and fellow orc Nargesh. Since Krelle was promoted to Tiger Master rank he has no Vanguard of his own but finds little need for one at this time. =History= Little is known of Nerrok's history, even by himself, before the precarious "Cold War" began between The newly-created Horde and The Alliance...A tumultous teeter-totter of peace and all-out extermination between the two sides. He has no idea what clan he may have belonged to in the past, nor does he have any blood relatives to his knowledge that could shed some light on the subject for him. He doesn't even know his last name, or his true age. He has no memories of participating in The Third War either, though it's apparrent he did due to the crimson hue of his eyes. He does, however, remember avoiding capture to be placed in Internment Camps while in the Eastern Kingdoms. Somehow he managed to make it to Kalimdor (another aspect of his memory that's "foggy" at best), where he spent much time in Mulgore, with The Tauren. With their help he found a suitable balance between his people's legendary blood fury and mild spirituality. Little by little memories began returning to him, however slight. Once he was at a somewhat stable frame of mind after that ordeal, the call to join the ranks of The New Horde's military reached Thunder Bluff's doorstep. Drawn to the concept of battle for reasons unknown, Nerrok answered, and soon seperated himself into the elite ranks. He was trained in what most naturally suited him; the ways of the beast, and of the gun. He was taught (or perhaps, reminded) how to kill silently and swiftly, with blade, bullet, or explosive(not so silently in this case), from near or far. He was also trained in the Common tongue, a language he mastered in the hopes of better understanding his enemy, and how to kill it. He went on to serve in many battles, mostly in a special operations capacity, and earned various medals and wartime achievements in all of the three major Horde fronts. The Frostwolf Clan of Alterac Valley, The Defilers of Arathi Basin, and The Warsong Outriders of Warsong Gulch all hold him Exhalted within their ranks. His multiple citations and actions in combat made his rise through the ranks extremely expedient, and he was eventually awarded the title of General. For reasons known only to himself, he retired shortly after the position was given to him and took up work as a freelance mercenary. After various jobs were completed and contacts made, he was approached by an undead by the name of Booth. The skilled hunter found work with the Grey Tiger Tong and quickly rose to the rank of Vanguard under the then-Tiger Master. When Booth betrayed the Tong, Nerrok rose to take his place. He was wed to his human lover Taai after they found out that they were expecting a baby. Taai fell while Nerrok was MIA and delivered the baby unconscious, among strangers. The Tigers have been told the child was deformed and had a stillbirth. Recent information has led Nerrok to question the truth of this story. The fallout of this was that Taai and Nerrok went through a difficult period and eventually split up. Half a year ago Nerrok was given an offer he couldn't refuse: Return to active duty in the orcish military as a contractor for the mission to establish a foothold in Northrend and have Grey Tiger Shipping be the main provider of arms and munitions to the any ensuing military action there... or have the company start to come under some serious scrutiny back home. Stuck between the anvil and the hammer, Nerrok took leave of his family and his girlfriend, Adephagia, and set out. He worked alongside a body of troops in the advance mission to Northrend for several months before he made a powerful enemy in one of the local commanders by executing the man's son for war crimes. A trap was laid for the redoubtable orc but the commander did not count on the intervention of a mysterious stranger who had been watching the hunter: his own father, Nerron, who had been lost in battle to Scourge forces years ago. Nerron saved his son from the trap - a collapsed cave - but it was unclear what his intentions were. The deathknight ran into trouble with the Tong when he tried to look Nerrok up back in Kalimdor. The Tong eventually captured him (with great effort) and Nerrok confronted his father. There is now peace between the deathknight and the Tong and Nerrok is grateful for the link to his past. Nerrok returned home from the front victorious - he had secured the lucrative contract for his family and survived the politics of the Horde's armed forces - only to find that the woman he loved had left. Adeph had disappeared as suddenly as she had arrived and with as little warning. A fruitless search for her left him with a black mood that those closest to him could not help but see. Ajeera Bar'att, a young Tiger Claw who had always held Nerrok on a pedestal, found herself exasperated with him for the first time and suggested that a roll in the hay would do him a world of good. After a brief but agrgessive pursuit on her part the two hooked up. While they had only been mates for a few moons they had been working together for years and it was soon clear to both of them that the arrangement would be permanent. Following her tribal customs they both tattooed themselves with each other's clan sign. Nerrok now has the Bar'att tiger tattooed on his right forearm. The Nagrand anaconda of the Nightseethe clan decorates his wife's arms and shoulders and in deference to his customs she wears a mate-ring in her ear and another on her finger, both decorated with a diamond. He and Ajeera have had a son, A'rok, whom they both dote on constantly. Things got a bit awkward when Adephagia returned but the two trolls sorted things out to their satisfaction (by fighting) and things seem to be settling down. Links *Stories by/about/involving Nerrok *Grey Tiger Tong *Gray Tiger Tong *Stories and Artwork by/about the Tong Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Hunter Category: Gray_Tiger_Tong Category: Grey_Tiger_Tong Category:Members of the Tong